Lovelace Adora
The current head of the powerful Lovelace family of the Jehdan Nobility, Adora is known as the Bloody Dutchess for her red hair and incredible ruthlessness. After her older brother Valentine was killed by the Outlaw King Jaxx Parro, leadership of the family fell to his younger brother Cupid, who attempted to remake the family as an honorable house. However, he proved to be a weak ruler and he was quickly assassinated by the younger sister Adora, who practically worshiped Valentine and resented Cupid’s attempts to reform the House. She quickly reasserted the Lovelace family’s power amongst the local crime syndicates of Port Joy Under her guidance the fortunes of House Lovelace were quickly restored and they became even more feared across the sector. Adora’s greatest ambition though, was to avenge her brother on Jaxx Parro and she began scheming towards that goal. Unfortunately by the time she came to power, word reached her that Parro had been betrayed and killed by her first mate, the Selakin Wylie. Annoyed that she would no longer get to personally have her revenge, she was pragmatic enough to appreciate that the outlaw had been taken care of and she anonymously arranged to reward Wylie for it by shielding the Grinning Pirates from local authorities. When Parro suddenly reappeared, Adora prioritized capturing her above all other matters. To this end she called in a number of favors, gaining command of a state of the art battleship from the Jehdan Imperial Guard. She placed it under the command of General Kang, who Adora had arranged to be exiled following his failure to capture Jaxx Parro before she killed Valentine. Jumping at the chance to restore his honor, Kang agreed to take command of the battleship, christened the Hand of Vengeance and capture Jaxx. What he did not count on was that Adora would want to command the mission personally and she placed herself aboard the Hand to oversee the campaign against against the Purran Outlaw. Adora’s beauty is regarded as the stuff of legend, and she is well known as a beauty and a seductress. She was tall with a voluptuous frame, with long red hair and gray eyes. She had numerous suitors, and countless men killed eachother simply to draw her attention. Eventually she married another Jehdan Noble, Duke Fan in order to bolster her family’s fortunes and make use of his considerable military influence. She bore him a son, but soon afterwards he died under mysterious circumstances. It was rumored that Fan stumbled across one of Adora’s hedonistic ceremonies and was appalled, and planned to divorce her and leave with their son. In order to prevent him from revealing her activities and ruining her carefully laid plans, she had him killed. Afterwards she would take numerous lovers and showed no interest in remarrying. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Psycho Power' As a Jehdan Noble, Adora is a powerful psychic with great telekinetic and telepathic abilities. Due to her Lovelace blood, Adora’s abilities were powered by hatred and she gave off a malicious aura. She was trained in the use of her powers by her older brother, and she excelled in her studies in an attempt to impress him. Psycho Beam: A powerful blast of psycho power shot from the forehead. Psycho Shield: A telekinetic shield able to protect against most attacks. Psycho Puppet: Adora takes control of another’s body and forces them to do what she wants. Psycho Flay: A telekinetic attack that rips the flesh from the bones. 'Ultimate' Mind Crush: 'An attack which completely fries the brain of its target. 'Trivia - Until the rise of Valentine, the Lovelace family was known for its high degree of honor. Its members were said to be over romantic and emotional, but were otherwise upstanding members of the Jehdan Nobility. Valentine came to power allegedly by assassinating his mother and father. - Adora’s beauty is highly regarded, with many driving themselves mad to be with her. Numerous men have killed themselves from falling out of favor with her. It is occasionally whispered that she uses dark arts to maintain her beauty. - In her youth Adora had a severe older brother complex in regards to Valentine. She idolized him and modeled herself after his ideals. She deeply resented Jaxx Parro’s relationship with him and it is whispered that the true reason for her hatred of the Purran is that Jaxx had a relationship with her brother she never could.